Para Santa de los Merodeadores!
by Lantra
Summary: todos le escribimos a Santa Claus alguna vez no?.... los merodeadores y sus amigos tambien devieron hacerlo... no les parece? (eh! cuidado esto tiene Slah!) *TERMINADO*
1. Merodeadores

rsHola a todos!! Bueno mientras vivía feliz en mi mundo feliz algo me inspiro para escribir esto. una especie de parodia. bueno de hecho es una parodia, se me ocurrió "que pueden pedirle los merodeadores a Santa Claus?", así que de eso nació esta idea, de poner cosas entupidas que ellos podrían pedir para navidad (si continúan leyendo sabrán a que me refiero con "entupidas")  
  
ADVERTENCIA: estoy más loca que una chiva borracha a mitad de una orgía, así que con este desastre que me gusta llamar "Fic", prepárense para TODO (Yaoi, Hentai, Slash, malas razones, insultos, golpes, peleas, gritos [ya repetí lo mismo mil veces pero a quien le importa?], incestos [no creo, pero aun así prepárense], etc..), así que ya están advertidos.  
  
Les recuerdo que aunque destroce la verdadera personalidad de los personajes y los haga pasar por los momentos mas penosos posibles, no son míos (demonios!) le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner y a un montón de gente mas.  
  
Bueno me dejo de cosas y empiezo! (por cierto. en el fic tienen 16 años)  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
LA CARTA DE PETER PETTEGREW  
  
Querido Santa:  
  
Como estas?, espero que bien y muy a gusto en tu casa, e oído que hace frió en el polo norte aya donde tu vives. Como todos los años te escribo para pedirte lo que quiero para navidad, tu sabes que soy chico bueno (N/A: aun no se pasa al lado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, además. esto es una parodia debe ser ridícula!) y que aunque no saque muy buenas notas en la escuela, me porto bien y hago el intento de que los chicos no se porten mal, aunque debes admitir que la broma que le jugamos a Severus fue buena. ya me Salí del tema, como te decía quiero pedirte mis regalos y para mis queridos amigos también.  
  
Bueno para mí quiero: un oso de peluche grande (muy grande), un cobertor azul con dibujos de escobas y con una bonita orilla, eso es todo lo que pido para mí. Para mis amigos, para James, a el seria muy buena idea que le trajeras unas gafas nuevas, últimamente me he dado cuenta que mira mucho para abajo, en especial cuando esta Lilly cerca, pareciera que esta viendo sus caderas pero yo se que no es así, el ve de esa manera por que necesita anteojos nuevos. Para Sirius, para el también un oso de peluche igual que el mío, al parecer lo e oído decir que quiere "un abrazo" intente dárselo, pero me empujo, supongo que le dará vergüenza, pero así con el osito no se sentirá solo. Y por ultimo para Remus, el pobre de Remus, bueno te pediría la cura para. su mal, pero no la hay así que para el te pido unas vitaminas, esta muy desnutrido el pobre, pero también creo que seria buena idea un libro de cuentos de hadas, me parece que ha leído muchas revistas extrañas muggles y eso lo ha trastornado un poco, pareciera que se trae algo con Sirius, y eso no es bueno.  
  
Bueno eso es todo, espero que les traigas a mis amigos sus regalos y si se puede después a mi, ellos son mas importantes que yo, remuérdalo. Te dejare las galletas de chispas de chocolate que al parecer te gustaron tanto el año pasado, aunque no me explico como se lleno de pelos negros el plato, tal vez en una de tus visitas te topaste con un perrito.  
  
Se despide el que te quiere mucho  
  
Peter  
  
P.D. en las tarjetas para mis amigos reacuérdales que los quiero muchísimo y que son más importantes que mi vida misma  
  
  
  
LA CARTA DE REMUS LUPIN  
  
Santa:  
  
Como estas?, bueno aquí estoy yo escribiéndote otra vez, pero vallamos al grano, como sabes, me porte bien (mal) este año, le jugamos bromas a Severus pero al parecer a nadie le ha molestado en lo mas mínimo (nada mas que a el claro esta).  
  
Bueno, como todos los años pido lo mismo, pero no me lo traes asi que me ahorro la molestia de escribir que quiero la cura para la maldición del hombre lobo. Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirte la cosa mas deliciosa de todo este mundo: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!, tu sabes, de ese chocolate fino muggle, quiero bastante que al menos me dure 2 semanas, la caja que me trajiste el año pasado no alcanzo ni para 3 días.  
  
También e estado leyendo algunas revistas muggles sobre algo llamado "anime", me parece interesante.. Así que quiero encargarte las siguientes series completas: Lost inocence, Pink girl, sex school, hard Training!, fatal relations, Super taboo y Dragon pink. Todas son series Hentai, porque..........em........he empezado a adentrarme en el mundo del arte y necesito estudiar la anatomía humana. También quisiera la serie de Gravitation. es Yaoi. pero. necesito también saber algo de la anatomía masculina no?, esto no tiene nada que ver con el tope que nos dimos Sirius y yo el otro día, no pienses mal.  
  
Bueno, como debo seguir aparentando ser el niño bueno del grupo pediré regalos para mis amigos, bien que estará bueno.. Para Peter, bueno como este Peter anda raro últimamente, creo que ha leído muchos cuentos de hadas muggles, últimamente se ha puesto meloso, tal vez algo que lo haga reaccionar funcione... Una ratonera!!! Si hasta con el queso de carnada ahí pegado! Eso será genial para el!. Bueno luego tenemos a mi amigo Sirius, si lo se es algo sádico y diabólico pero es bueno muchacho, sobretodo en la cama, ósea me refiero a cuando duerme!, válganos como hay gente mal pensada aquí . bueno para el lo mas apropiado podría ser el libro muggle llamado "Kama-sutra", creo que le vendría bien a el. Bueno para mi amigo James. sabes. el tipo anda un poco trastornado, creo que esta enamorado de Lilly Evans, chica linda pero le faltan senos. tal vez lo mejor para el seria una muñeca inflable. si por que no?, una pelirroja le gustaría mas creo yo y si tiene los ojos verde brillante le caería como anillo al dedo el regalo.  
  
Bueno eso es todo, a menos claro que me quieras traer algo mas por mi maravilloso comportamiento en ese año.. Tengo algunas ideas.. Como cierta persona encadenada a mi cama, en tanga y.. bueno si quieres darme un regalo extra ya pensaras en algo!.  
  
Espero que puedas llegar bien a tu destino y que no te des de frente con un avión muggle, si vuelves a encontrar el plato de las galletas de Peter vació, es que Sirius tuvo hambre a media noche, tu solo no te molestes, de todas maneras el es el único que se come las galletas rancias de Peter.  
  
Remus  
  
CARTA DE SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Hola viejo!:  
  
Que paso! Que me cuentas! Yo que te cuento? Pues que mas será si no es que e sido un buen chico este año!, si, he molestado a Snape, pero hey!!!!!!! Eso es un servicio a la comunidad, creo que ni en su propia casa lo quieren!, de hecho ni su mama lo ha de querer!. Creo que ni tu le quieres verdad? (vamos di que si! Di que si!)  
  
Bueno como te acordaras el año pasado pedí una top model de regalo, pero.. Nunca me llego.. Así que este año decidí no pedir a la gente envuelta para regalo (o encadenada en mi cama cubierta de chile y limón), decidí pedir cosas materiales. Primero quiero unas 3 camisas muggles en colores de moda, de esas que puedes tener desabrochados los botones hasta la cintura (bien sabes de cuales, no te hagas), también me gustaría mas bronceador, pero no de ese que esta hecho a base de zanahoria, me puse anaranjado cuando me trajiste de ese; luego quisiera una tanga de cuero, para poder lucirme con Re. con las chicas de la escuela!, hay que comenzar bien el año!, también una caja de dulces de canela, que como tu has de saber son la clave del éxito con los besos, al menos a las chicas les fascina el sabor picante de mis besos (ah! Soy todo un galán!), que mas. que mas.. Ah! Si, también quiero pedirte unas 10 cajas de condones, ya no tengo y nunca se sabe cuando se puedan ofrecer, espero que al menos me rindan hasta la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.  
  
Bueno, para que veas que no soy envidioso, les pediré algo a mis queridos compañeros del alma. Primero a Remise - poo, bueno este tipo si que esta loco en serio, da mas miedo que yo, será tranquilo pero cuando se pone loco, hay que huir. Bueno para el lo mas apropiado seria una barra de chocolate, pero creo que me vería tacaño si le regalo eso, asi que mejor he pensado en darle algo que lo impulse a no ser tan tímido, digo. no le vendría mal un curso de autoayuda pero no tengo eso en mente, creo que si le regalo una tanga con diseños de rayas de un tigre, eso lo ayudara mas con las chicas, por que hay que aceptar que el chico esta bastante deseable. Luego tenemos al idiota de Peter, hug! Sus galletas rancias casi me matan el año pasado, creeme, no te recomiendo que las pruebes, amenos claro que te quieras suicidar, según yo, ni James cocina tan mal (y eso que a James se le quema hasta el agua), para el un recetario de esos donde te explican paso a paso como preparar hasta un plato de cereal, eso y un hornito mágico, de esos con los que juegan las niñas muggles, a ver si con eso aprende que las galletas tienen que coserse! Que no se sirven medio crudas, luego anda matando gente asi!. Y por ultimo tenemos a Jamie Pots, bueno será mi mejor amigo pero aun asi no se le quita lo bruto!, esta que babea por Lilly Evans y no se atreve a ir a decirle nada, como si fuera tan difícil ir a decirle "sueño todas las noches contigo a mis servicios, eres mi fantasía sexual mas anhelada" yo no le veo el problema de ir a decirle eso!, te pediría valor para el pero ayudara mas si le regalas una foto de Lilly en la ducha eso realmente lo animara!.  
  
Bueno después del tremendo rollo que me eche, me despido. ah! Lo olvidaba, puedes mandarle a Snape un regalo?, si quiero regalarle un paquete que explote cuando lo abra y que huela a bomba fétida (o los pies de Peter, es igual) y que diga "con cariño para Snape de sus amigos los Merodeadores" me harías ese gran favor? Realmente te lo agradecería.  
  
Bueno Viejo te vere pronto! See ya!! (N/A todo bilingüe el Sirius)  
  
El más guapo y genial alumno de Howarts  
  
Sirius Black  
  
CARTA DE JAMES POTTER  
  
Santa Claus:  
  
Este.. Hola! Como estas? Espero que bien.. Bueno este... te escribo para decirte que he sido un buen niño.. Digo.. Si me has visto lo sabrás.. Este.. Y bueno. e estudiado mucho. y. también.. Este.. E bromeado con mis amigos, pero han sido bromas inocentes!!. Bueno.. Para navidad te quería pedir. unos. este..bueno unos boxers nuevos. con unos dibujitos de escobas y otros con snitches. este.. También. me gustaría una nueva escoba de carreras.. Acaba de salir la Nimbus 1900 y e oído que es bastante buena. y este.. Bueno también. me gustaría una cita con Lilly Evans. sabes. es una chica muy linda. su cuerpo aun no se desarrolla del todo pero aun así esta bastante deseable. sabes. como me gustaría poder sentir su cabello. sentir su piel bajo la mía. me estremezco de solo imaginarla. estar con ella es mi fantasía mas anhelada. para mi hacer el amor con ella seria como estar en el cielo.. Sabes. olvida los boxers y la escoba. bueno la escoba no, en el lugar de mi ropa interior quiero que me traigas SU ropa interior. seria maravilloso tener sus pantaletas en mis manos (N/A: fans de James.. No me maten!!! No me maten!!!). ahora que lo pienso. debo decirle lo que siento. si eso haré!!!!! Sabes. también quiero que me traigas una caja de condones, no creo que Sirius quiera prestarme de los suyos, gasta demasiados y curiosamente no le he visto casi con ninguna chica. con el que lo he visto últimamente es con Remus. tal vez se le ha pasado decirme de sus conquistas, ahora que hablo de Remus y Sirius. creo que seria buena idea pedirte sus regalos , para Sirius seria buena idea una nueva capa de piel, aun me reclama que le manche la suya con lodo, dice que fue intencionalmente, pero si no me agarraba de el me caía al lago!! Bueno eso para el, para Remus. no recuerdo haberlo visto salir antes con alguna chica, el es muy tímido, casi no me cuenta muchos de sus problemas, me tiene confianza pero no se compara con la que le tiene a Sirius. hablan mucho a solas, bueno para el te pido una novia, no conozco bien los gustos de Remus en chicas, pero supongo que una bonita e inteligente será suficiente, no le haría mal salir con una chica un rato, y si alguien le gusta. por que no se la traes de navidad? Creo que se llevaría una agradable sorpresa. El regalo de Meter.. Dios! Casi nos mata con su cocina! Le debe de poner Aconito a las galletas o algo así, para el tráele el libro "1001 antídotos de venenos fatales" de Kiev Ulianov, el autor es Ruso pero es un buen libro, fácil de entender, creo que Peter si tiene la capacidad mental suficiente para entenderlo.  
  
Bueno. este.. Creo que eso es todo, ah no lo olvidaba! Le puedes mandar un ramo de rosas rojas a Lilly?... me harías un gran favor. me da pánico entregárselas yo mismo..  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que me traigas todo lo que te pedí. sobretodo las pantaletas de Lilly. puedes olvidar todo lo demás menos eso. OK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Bueno. que les parece este grupo selecto de cartas?... espero que al menos se hayan reído un poko. o mínimo que no me quieran matar como cuando subí el segundo capitulo de "Una Luna mas"..  
  
Bueno, según como vea su reacción con esta cosa me decidiré a si le pongo una segunda parte o no (por que si!!!!!!!! me dan ganas de poner segunda parte), las cartas serian aun de los merodeadores "sobrevivientes" pero serian, ustedes que opinan?.....  
  
Solo dejen su review y tal vez decida escribir el segundo capitulo ^^ 


	2. Allegados

xDDDD parece que el primer capitulo gusto.. ^^ bien bien.. Bueno cediendo a sus peticiones en este capitulo pondré las cartas de Severus y Lilly, creo que seria buena idea saber también que van a pedir ellos para navidad.  
  
Recordando la ADVERTENCIA pasada.. Toy re loka y prepárense para cualquier cosa que se me pueda ocurrir, no se si estará igual o peor que el capitulo pasado, pero luego nos enteramos ^^.  
  
Bueno, solo les recuerdo que este grupo de lokos no me pertenecen a mi (tal vez eso pida para navidad, tener los derechos reservados de los merodeadores), le pertenecen a una de las mas grandes autoras de todos los tiempos, J. K. Rowling.  
  
Si sigo así nunca voy a empezar y solo voy a estar a escribe y escribe cosas sin importancia, así que me digno a empezar el segundo capitulo de "para Santa de los Merodeadores" ^^ el capitulo que se llamara "Allegados".  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
CARTA DE LILLY EVANS  
  
Sr. Claus:  
  
Como esta? Espero que se encuentre usted bien, y también todos sus renos, los duendes y su esposa. Por si le interesa me encuentro bastante bien, este año mis calificaciones han sido mejores que las del año pasado, he aprobado todo con el 100 % de excelencia (bueno. todo menos transformaciones, pero James me ha dado unas buenas clases particulares).  
  
Como todos los años e tenido un excelente comportamiento (N/A: esta Lilly ya me suena a Percy) y me gustaría pedirle mis regalos, bueno. primero quiero ropa. túnicas, ya tengo bastantes y además hacen que se me vean anchas las caderas, en varias ocasiones he atrapado a James mirándome el trasero, mis amigas dicen que es por que necesita lentes nuevos y que no es verdad que me mira con lujuria la cadera, se que no es verdad, he leído su diario, ejem. digo.. No debe dejarlo tirado por ahí, en el contaba todo acerca de mi. y de sus fantasías sexuales conmigo, debo admitir que el chico tiene imaginación. Como le decía quiero unas minifaldas bien pegadas, para que las piernas se me vean mas largas, también quiero unos boxers. pero no unos cualquiera, tráigame unos de James, =) será divertido tener entre mis manos sus boxers, y tocar donde su.. Este.. También me convendría una nueva mochila, la que tengo esta muy gastada, la tengo desde 4to año, ya eso hora de cambiarla, y me gustaría mucho por una de color azul y que tengo mi nombre escrito en ella, seria lindo si además el punto de la i fuera una carita feliz.  
  
Bueno para mis amigas no pido nada por que se que ellas tampoco pidieron nada para mi, además se "supone" que ahorramos para irnos de viaje al final del curso, tenemos pensado irnos a Dover una semana, pero aun no es nada seguro. Para el único que te quiero pedir algo es para James, un frasquito de poción de la verdad, con una tarjeta que diga "Poción de valor, bebeme", a ver si con esa poción me dice que le gusto y por fin me dice que quiere conmigo, eso espero, si no lo hace tendré que actuar yo. Como sus amiguitos me caen bien quiero que a cada uno le traiga una barra de goma de mascar y un chocolate, bueno. creo que me veré mal con ese regalo tan "esplendido". tal vez seria mejor que a cada uno le trajera un libro. para Remus creo que vendría bien uno de Relaciones publicas, casi únicamente habla con Sirius y eso a solas, necesita hablar mas con la gente, para Black seria buena idea el de "kama-sutra versión gay" seria buena idea ese por que parece que a Sirius le gusta "batear de izquierda", y para Peter... uno de esos "coloring activity book", dudo que tenga la inteligencia suficiente como para comprender uno para gente adulta.  
  
Bueno, Sr. Claus, esa es toda mi carta, espero que me pueda entregar mis regalos, pero lo que me urge mas es que entregue ese frasquito con poción de la verdad, creame ese es de URGENCIA.  
  
Se despide  
  
Lillian Evans  
  
  
  
CARTA DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
Querido producto de la imaginación de Lucius:  
  
No me molestare en saludarte por que se que no existes, aun así te escribo solo por complacer a Lucius, me ha dado lata con eso durante todo el mes, y por fin ha logrado hacerme que te escriba pidiéndote regalos, dice que si funciona, no lo creo pero bueno, esto es mejor a tener que soportar a esos malditos Gryffindors, sobretodo a ese maldito James Potter. se cree la gran maravilla de todo Hogwarts, esta guapo pero no es ninguna estrella de cine (*Severus se da cuenta de lo que esta empezando a escribir*) este.. Lo primero que quiero pedirte es un nuevo caldero, de peltre, inoxidable, numero 8, el que tenia de esa medida se derritió, todo por culpa de Black! Me tiro una maldita bengala del Dr. Filibuster, de esas que se prenden con la humedad, la poción me exploto y el caldero se derritió y de pasada se pego al piso! Tarde horas en quitarlo. que digo horas! Días!, ese maldito Black es un estupido!, un Imbecil!, un tarado!, un papanatas! un bruto, un tonto, un animal, un pedazo de cuero!!!, un dios griego!!, todo un macho!! (*Carraspeo*). también un juego de química Muggle de la marca "Mi Alegría", es en el único producto donde viene el tipo exacto de azufre que necesito en mi poción "quita-callos", la vendo muy bien entre algunos profesores, pero el otro día cuando la llevaba me tope de frente con le maldito Licantropo de Lupin, además de que me tiro la poción y se hizo un hoyo en los dos pisos siguientes de donde estábamos, casi me besa! (*Snape se emociona al escribir esta parte*) lo tuve a escasos 5 milímetros de mi, sentí su suave aliento., respirábamos el mismo aire. en eso llego el maldito de Pettegrew y se lo llevo! Fue un momento frustrante. casi nos besábamos (*Severus llora*) es que el es tan. (*Snape recuerda quien es el*) también necesito unos boxers nuevos, los quiero con unas serpientes plateadas.  
  
Bueno. como eres un personaje de la imaginación de Malfoy, no esperare recibir ningún regalo, pero si me llegan, ten por seguro de que el próximo año te pediré mas, te pediré todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir hasta dejarte seco y sin regalos!  
  
Bueno solo te pido una cosa de ultimo minuto. a Lucius tráele una novia, se empieza a portar raro conmigo.  
  
Hasta luego, ser imaginario  
  
Severus Snape  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
xD me pase en este capitulo con la estupidez. creo que no esta tan bueno como el primero pero el intento se le hizo, tal vez lo que en este capitulo falto fue la intervención de la pareja de Yaoi preferida de los libros de Hp (bueno, almenos mi pareja preferida), pero no se preocupen, en el tercer capitulo aparecerán las cartas de Sirius y Remus, pero ya de adultos. a ver que cosas piden xDD, también junto con las cartas de ellos vendrá la de Snape de adulto. ya veremos que de madres les suelta en esa ocacion.  
  
^^ Como siempre para continuar el fic, espero sus reviews 


	3. Algunos añitos despues

Hello everybody! Como están?.. espero que bien y con ganas de reírse (o muy simples para que esto les haga gracia).  
  
Bueno he tenido muchos comentarios agradables con respecto a este fic (si se le puede decir fic no?), un que otro comentario no tan bueno, pero ningún insulto ni nada por el estilo, ^^ me alegro de que sea así.  
  
Bueno este es el tercer capitulo (sabían que este fic solo iba a tener un capitulo? Pues no..... termino en 3 capítulos), en este capitulo veremos las cartas de Sirius, Remus y Severus ya de adultos, si les parecieron algo fuertes las cartas de ellos (sobretodo las de Sirius y Remus) entonces estas les parecerán fuertísimas.... bueno..... ya ni se! Nos enteraremos de eso conforme avance el fic.  
  
Bueno ahora si.... dejando a un lado este discurso (se han dado cuenta de que uso mucho los puntos suspensivos?) comienzo el tercer capitulo de "para Santa de los Merodeadores" que se llama "Algunos añitos después"  
  
Y les recuerdo una cosa: si no les gusta el fic no lo lean, y absténganse de mandarme un review gritándome de cosas, por que si lo hacen, me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de decirles que SE JODAN! Ya les advertí que tiene este fic, así que para que lo leen si no les gusta el slash?  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
CARTA DE REMUS LUPIN  
  
Querido Santa Claus:  
  
Hola! Como estas? ^^, yo sigo igual que todos los años, pobre y sin trabajo, pero estoy feliz.... si! Muy feliz. Como hace dos años te había dicho, Sirius salió de Azkaban, pero este año han limpiado su nombre, así que es completamente libre! (N/A: nótese que esta carta mas o menos esta escrita en los momentos del 5to libro)..... oh! Mi querido Sirius.... por fin te tengo a mi lado.... (*carraspeo*). Bueno.... seria bueno comenzar con mi pedido de este año.  
  
En primera instancia........... UNA TUNICA NUEVA!!!!!!!! Ya me urge..... están demasiado parchadas las que me trajiste en año pasado, todos piensan que están así por que me falta dinero, pero no!!! Están así por que en las malditas transformaciones se me olvida quitármelas y bueno.... ya te imaginaras como quedan, así que una túnica nueva, no mejor dos, si dos, una verde y la otra.... también verde, solo que mas oscuro. Luego quiero..... mas chocolates!!!!!! Si!! Quiero una caja de esos que tu sabes que me gustan, no.... mejor 4 cajas, si ahora que vivo con Sirius se acaban mas rápido......... (*carraspeo*), bueno, además quiero algo mas para complementar mi colección de anime, como todos los años te pido lo nuevo en hentai y en lemon para video, pero este año quiero que me traigas los mangas, las series completas, no me gusta tener nada a medias; pido eso por que aun me interesa mucho el...... ejem...... arte, claro que ahora que tengo a Sirius aquí las cosas se ponen mas calientes..... es decir!!!!! He mejorado enormemente con su ayuda!, ya pronto haré publicaciones de mi trabajo! ^^U.  
  
Ahora pediré algunos regalitos para algunas personas, primero para Harry, oh! Pobre Chico, mira nomás que susto le pegamos Sirius y yo el otro día, cuando inocentemente entro a nuestra habitación para preguntar no se que cosa y nos vio a Sirius y a mi en un momento muy *intimo*, valla susto que se llevo!, lo tuvimos que mandar al Psicólogo y parece que ya se esta recuperando del susto, ya a empezado a hablar otra vez (N/A: digo yo.... que clase de momento tan "intimo" seria para mandar a alguien a terapia?!?!?!?!?), para el lo mejor seria mi primer anime Yaoi, ósea regálale Gravitavion, tal vez eso ayude a que se le quite el trauma o si no..... lo traumara mas, ya ni se.  
  
Para Hermione y Ron, amigos de nuestro pequeño Harry, ejem...... es decir, de Harry; a Hermione le vendría bien un libro, he oído que en el mundo muggle, ahí un libro muy famoso que se llama "Harry Potter", digo yo ya lo leí y es verdaderamente estúpido, sobretodo la tercera parte (N/A: se que para 1995 no habían salido todos los libros, pero que importa! Esto debe ser estúpido), sale un profesor que dizque que es licántropo, están ridículos los libros, pero que le haré, tal vez a ella le gusten, por que a mi no. Y para Ronald..... ay caray esto esta algo difícil, pues no se, una escoba, talento, algo!!!!!, ya se!! Una televisión Muggle!, con esto de que todo lo muggle les encanta seria buena idea, pero la televisión debe incluir la suscripción al cable, de acuerdo?.  
  
Bueno, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Sirius, para el, que estará bien?, no se que podría uno darle al hombre que todo lo tiene, fama, dinero, "familia", amor, ¬¬ una motocicleta que ensucia mi piso, etc; bueno no se que darle, pero supongo que seria buena idea preguntarle, aunque no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, así que intentare atinarle al mejor regalo para el (*Remus saca de uno de sus bolsillos el diario de Sirius*), veamos (*Remus se pone sus anteojos para la lectura*) "el día de hoy (*Remus esta leyendo el diario*) me desperté, tuve en la noche el mismo sueño que e tenido antes, donde estaba yo atado a una cama y llegaba Snape con un látigo y....." (*Remus cambia de pagina*) "cuando desperté esta mañana, me di la vuelta y sonreí al ver a Remus dormido (*Remus se sonroja*), así que me levante a preparar el desayuno...." (*Remus se cansa, guarda el diario y se quita los anteojos*) ok...... no es buena fuente el diario de Sirius, así que si tu tienes una idea de que es lo mas que le gustaría recibir y, claro esta, no lo pide, podrías dárselo de mi parte?  
  
Bueno eso es todo por este año, espero seguir vivo para el próximo y poder escribirte nuevamente y pedirte mas anime. Are todo lo posible para no ser acecinado por Voldie.  
  
Bueno me despido ^^  
  
Remus J. Lupin P.D.: no olvides los chocolates!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CARTA DE SIRIUS BLACK  
  
  
  
Hola compadre!!!!!!!!!:  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin cartearnos! T.T vieras como te e extrañado! Tanto tiempo que has tenido sin ver mi hermosa escritura, oh dios! 14 años sin mi!!!!!!! Como lo resististe? Sabes.... si tomaste algo, te pediré de favor que...... NO LO PATENTES!, que haría el mundo sin el maravilloso Sirius Black!..... ¬¬U ah que payaso me puse, ya se por que Remise se enoja conmigo; ok dejare las payasadas para después, ahora comienzo con mi carta.  
  
Bueno.... como estuve inactivo por 14 años (entiéndase inactivo en todos los sentidos posibles de la comprensión humana), pensaras que tengo mucho que pedir, pero no, no son tantas cosas, de hecho lo único que realmente necesito es un paquete nuevo de calzoncillos, uno de calcetines y una camisa, todo negro, me desagrado con otros colores, me veo tan...... llamativo!  
  
Creo que es lo que necesito, pero hablando de querer..... =)..... bueno quiero una correa de cuero y un collar de perro (que le quede bien a Remus) con spikes, también un látigo no me vendría nada mal e tenido algunos eróticos que incluyen un látigo y quiero probar, si todo sale como en mi sueño, será un juego realmente delicioso.  
  
Ahora toca turno a regalarle a los demás, xD jo jo.... nunca se que es lo mejor para cada quien, y menos ahora que tengo a alguien a mi responsabilidad, a mi ahijado Harry, oh! Me llena de orgullo verlo, ojala Jaime también pudiera hacerlo..... (*Sirius llora*) oh! Jaime Pots! (*Sirius se calma*) bueno además de la escoba, le traes el equipo completo, ósea todos los balones que se usan para jugar al Quidditch, espero que no quiera abrir ese regalo dentro de la casa o Remus me matara al ver las Bludggers por ahí en la sala.  
  
Para Ron y Hermione..... xDD tengo una buena idea para ellos dos, para Ron una carta que diga que es citado en tal y cual lugar a una hora x y que sea firmada la carta por Hermione, para ella lo mismo, solo que todo firmado por Ron. Se que te pido mucho pero que ese día todo este preparado para una cita romántica, se nota a leguas que se gustan, espero sepan agradecer mi regalo.  
  
Ahora para Remus...... bueno sonare repetitivo, y me dirás que todos los años le regalo lo mismo, a el tráele una tanga en esta ocasión color negro, es que deberías verlo con una!! Oh! Se ve genial!...... no creo que nadie se vea como el, pareciera que las tangas se inventaron para que Remus Lupin las usara, lo que mas deseo en este mundo seria una noche en la que el estuviera atado a la cama y que no se pudiera mover, que estuviera completamente indefenso y a mi merced, seria delicioso poder saborearlo poco a poco, verlo retorcerse con mis caricias, oírlo gemir con mis besos, sentirlo estremecerse con...... ejem..... bueno entendiste el concepto.......  
  
Bueno por este año podría ser todo no?...... pero NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Aun no termino con mis pedidos, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que tengo que sufrir con mi atareada vida, e tenido que trabajar junto a Snape, ¬¬ es odioso, amargado, gruñón, peleonero (N/A: y Sirius es un angelito no?), bueno en fin........ lo odio!!!!!!!!!!! Me odia!! Así que estamos parejos, nos odiamos mutuamente; Dumbeldore insiste en que así será mejor para todos, aprenderemos a trabajar en equipo con la persona menos pensada y las cosas saldrán bien, bla, bla, bla!!!!. No podría morirse? O al menos ser un poco mas amable, me vuelve loco!!!!! Y además el otro día que me encuentro su diario (no es mi culpa que nadie en este mundo sepa guardarlo, parece que solo yo se hacerlo, nunca nadie sabrá donde lo tengo!) y además de que me odia como nunca se ha odiado, al degenerado este le gusta Remus!!!!; no le voy a decir lo que hay entre el y yo pero aun así me molesta como no tienes idea y como si todo eso no fuera poco, en su diario describe uno a uno los sueños eróticos que ha tenido con mi Remise, eso si hay que reconocérselo, tiene imaginación, pero eso no le quita todo lo demás!! Quiero que le traigas a Malfoy envuelto para regalo!! Si va a andar "rarito" con alguien, que sea con uno de su misma raza!  
  
Bueno amigo del alma!!!!!!!! Te dejo!, esto ha sido todo por este año! ^^, te lo aseguro! El próximo año tendrás mas del lindo y modesto de yo! XD  
  
El ahora millonario y genial.....  
  
Sirius Black  
  
  
  
CARTA DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
  
  
Querido ser inexistente:  
  
Aun sigo pensando que eres invento de las tiendas para vender mas, pero como durante todo el tiempo que te he escrito me has traído lo que pido continuare haciéndolo, tal vez estas cartas las recibe Lucius y el es el que compra todo lo que pido, si es así me extraña por que en cada carta que te mando lo insulto y digo lo hijo de perra que es, y aun así sigo recibiendo regalos..... bueno creo que tal vez sea cierto que existes.......  
  
Oh!!! Que emoción!!!!!!! Si existes! Bueno ya que no tengo miedo por que Malfoy lea esta carta te pediré lo que siempre e deseado!! Un mameluco de conejito rosado!, con todo y orejas y cola esponjosa, desde que era niño e querido uno pero mi madre nunca consintió que lo tuviera, aun la recuerdo..... siempre me decía "como vas a tener eso!! Tu el hijo de un mortifago! Que serás uno también algún día!!! Con un estúpido mameluco!!!!!", no lo mal interpretes, quiero mucho a mi Mami pero nunca me dejo hacer lo que yo quería, yo quería estudiar estudios Muggles (N/A: valga la redundancia), pero me dijo que no, que por ser de sangre limpia debía odiarlos y no se cuantas cosas mas, creci un poco traumado y en una casa no muy amorosa, pero aun así yo era feliz jugando con mis vecinitos en la calle.  
  
También quiero un osito Teddy, color pardo veteado de blanco, *¬* desde que conocí a Remus e deseado tener un osito así.... primero solo pardo, ahora veteado de blanco, lo quiero para que durante mis solitarias noches me lo recuerde y pueda soñar con el; aunque..... no necesito el oso para soñar con mi Lupino!!!!!.  
  
Bueno también necesito algunos ingredientes para una poción, mira..... necesito: Mandrágoras, sangre e hígado de Dragón, pelo de la cola de un hipogrifo macho, dientes de Manticora, piel de gigante, jugo de bubotuberculo y algunos tentáculos de tentacula venenosa; ahora que hablo de bubotuberculo, el grandísimo idiota de Black puso un poco de ese jugo dentro de una botella de vino que tenia guardada en mi oficina, bueno estuve toda la semana con la cara vendada y llena de ampollas!!!!!!!!! Aun no puedo comer nada condimentado por que se me vuelve a ampollar el estomago!!!.  
  
Ah! ¬¬ odio al maldito de Black, se cree la novena maravilla, todo el día se pavonea de aquí para aya por los pasillos de la escuela, lo único que falta es que se cuelgue un letrero que diga "aquí viene el gran Sirius Black", no se que demonios ve Lupin en el, solo es muy alto, guapo, popular, millonario, cariñoso...... (*Snape rompe a llorar al darse cuenta de que el no tiene nada de eso*), pero también es un ladrón mañoso y embustero!, el muy animal se robo mi diario!! Y el jura y perjura que no lo hizo, pero yo se que lo hizo!!!!!! Quien mas podría ser!!!!!! ¬¬........... pero oh!!!!!! Sorpresa me he vengado de el y ahora tengo su diario!!!!! (*Snape saca un diario de su bolsillo y descubre que no es el de Sirius, es el de Remus*) oh! Por dios..... es el diario de Remus!!!!!!!! (*Snape se pone a leerlo*) " Snape me ha tirado encima la poción una vez mas, otra túnica que se va al demonio, es la 4 en lo que va del año escolar y eso que apenas estamos en noviembre, en que rayos estará pensando?! Me ve.... se queda como idiota parado y después salgo de su oficina con la túnica a medias, que diablos le pone a la Wolfsbane.....me tiro encima varias de las sustancias y me ha hecho hoyos en la túnica.... lo odio!!!!!!!!" (*Snape deja de leer para llorar.... de la emoción*) T.T escribe sobre mi!!!!!!!!!!, a el tráele una caja GIGANTESCA de los dulces que mas le gusten, muchos ramos de flores y mi numero del móvil, estoy tan feliz!.  
  
Bueno ya ¬¬ eso es todo lo que te pido, bueno... tal vez una cosa mas.... una patada en el trasero para Malfoy y Black, bien que se lo merecen los dos hijos de perra.  
  
Bueno, se feliz y trame mis cosas, si no me las traes te JURO que no vuelves a ser feliz en el resto de tu patética vida.  
  
Con cariño ^^  
  
Severus Snape  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Ya lo acabe!!!!!!!!!!!! Si!!!!!!!!! Termine el capitulo y acabe el fic!! T.T estoy tan feliz! Este capitulo me gusto muchísimo.  
  
Después de ver 3 veces "la cámara secreta", comencé a pensar mucho en lo del diario de Tom Riddle... y me encanto la idea de poner que estos tres escribían un diario, y que cada uno tenia el diario del otro.  
  
Bueno eso fue todo con respecto a este fic, tengo algunas ideas en mente con Sirius y Remus (Slash y no Slash), y espero poder escribirlas todas.  
  
Espero sus reviews diciendo que les pareció esto ^^  
  
Chaito! 


End file.
